Shigure Sohma
Shigure Sohma is one of the main protagonist of the Fruits Basket series and cursed by the spirit of the dog of the zodiac. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu from original Fruits Basket and currently Yuichi Nakamura & Mari Hino (child) from new Fruits Basket. In the English version, he is voiced by John Burgmeier (adult) and returned to reprise his role and Apphia Yu (child from second anime) in remake/reboot of Fruits Basket. Appearance Shigure habitually wears a kimono unless he has to leave home for business, which according to Takaya is his way of getting into "the spirit of things" as a writer. Personality In the 2001 anime, Shigure is depicted as lazy and dirty-minded, seeming to take nothing seriously and with a fondness for teasing people—especially his editor Mitsuru, but also Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Ritsu. In the manga and 2019 anime, he behaves the same but is also shown to be manipulative: he admits early on to Hatori that he is using Tohru as "a pawn" for some deeper purpose and calls himself "filthiest of all" for being willing to sacrifice anyone to get what he wants. History He is the owner of the house where he, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo live. He is a writer who publishes literary novels under his own name and trashy romances under pen names. His most successful pen name is Noa Kiritani, which he used for his erotic novel series, Summer-Colored Sigh. He is best friends with his cousins Hatori and Ayame, and he and Ayame like to pretend they are lovers. More than once, he provokes Akito with apparently undiplomatic responses that create other confrontations, such as Akito's visit to the summer beach house in volumes 10-11. Shigure eventually admits to Kureno he hopes the disruption Tohru has caused will further weaken the weakening zodiac curse, and gives Tohru hints to figure out how to break it herself. Shigure's deepest feelings are for Akito, and he once had sex with Akito's mother, Ren, because he was upset that, although Akito secretly felt the same of Shigure, she was sleeping with Kureno. In the end, it is implied Shigure's machinations have been aimed at freeing Akito from the curse and the need to live as a man, so he can have her to himself. He gives Akito the woman's kimono worn when she announces she will live as a woman, and in the last chapter, he moves in with Akito in the main Sohma house. Trivia *His English Voice Actor, John Burgmeier is best known for voicing as Tenshinhan from Dragon Ball series, Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, Dorochet from Fullmetal Alchemist series and River Zastory from Black Cat. *His First Japanese, Ryōtarō Okiayu also voices Scar from 2003 Version of Fullmetal Alchemist. *His Second Japanese, Yuichi Nakamura also voices Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara! series, Kyōhei Kadota from Durarara!! series, Akira Kaburagi from Dance in the Vampire Bund, Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail and Sōshi Miketsukami from Inu × Boku SS. *He is 26–28 years old. *In an author's note, Natsuki Takaya described Shigure as a "problem child." *Takaya derived his name from the tenth month, shigurezuki or "autumn showers month," which is the month of the Dog, of the traditional Japanese calendar. *His Child Voice Actress, Apphia Yu is best known for voicing as Spinel Sun (false form) from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card. See also *Shigure Sohma on Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Casanova Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cursed Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Heroic Liars Category:Wise Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Anti Hero Category:Spouses Category:Fruits Basket Heroes